Day One
Day One is the first episode of E-10: Horizons. Synopsis Ethan's first day at Horizons begins in all sets of twists and turns. First he's late for battling a bunch of robbers, and now his backpack's gone missing?! Luckily, he's made some new friends, but one of them grows closer to learning his secret? Plot open to someone having both their hands laid on an open textbook. In the background, all you can hear is a faded voice. From their point of view, they looked up, and it appeared that the voice was coming from the college professor teaching by a white board. The view zoomed down to one hand reading through the lines of text, while the other hand left the textbook, only to stroke the right side of their hair. We saw the person’s face, revealing them to be a girl with light skin, brown eyes, and long orange hair. She took a deep breath, still reading through the text. Suddenly, the bell rang, prompting her to look up again. Professor: Okay, students, be sure to begin reading through Chapters 1, 3, and 4 this week. You all have a pleasant day! orange haired girl, along with two other female friends, were talking as they headed down the stairs and walked outside. They had left the building and arrived near the entrance fountain. Girl: I’ll see you around! Orange Haired Girl: See you! waved. the two girls left, the orange haired girl began walking to her next class. Suddenly, a loud, shrieking sound was heard in the background, catching her attention. A dinosaur-like creature with wheels on its legs making its way towards her, as well as a flashing symbol on the creature’s chest. Creature: Come on, Come on… Come on… symbol flashed red, and the creature was surrounded in a red light. It transformed into a human male with brown hair, a black and green t-shirt with a silver undershirt around it, and jeans. He screamed at the top of his lungs. The girl looked over and gasped as he continued barreling towards her, leaving her with no time to move out of the way. Human Male: OH MAN!!! everything stopped moving and went black. The scene shifted to many hours prior where we only hear the sound of something light repeatedly hitting the wall in the background. Then, everything panned upward. Three men were waiting inside a large room. One of them was a white male who was sitting and waiting impatiently, and he started tapping his fingers on the table. Another was an African American who grabbed his blunt and started smoking marijuana. The last one was an Asian man with a shaved head who kept tossing a tennis ball back and forth against the wall. With each throw the noise kept getting louder and louder. It started to aggravate the white male, his finger tapping growing more aggressive from each throw. The black male took a deep breath. Black Male: Good grief. sounds of the tennis ball hitting back and forth grew louder, as well as the white male’s finger tapping. He lost his patience and stood up angrily as he shouted at the Asian male. White Male: WILL YOU STOP THAT?! IT’S GIVING ME A FREAKING HEADACHE!!! Black Male: Hey, man, he’s just trying to pass the time. White Male: So what?! That tennis ball racket is annoying me! For once, can you just stop for two seconds so I can think?! went silent for about two seconds then the Asian male continued to throw the tennis ball again. The white male screamed in frustration. White Male: DAMMIT!!! When the hell is Johnny supposed to be here? He said he was gonna find a place for us to grab our loot! Asian Male: Relax, man. He’ll be here. White Male: And what if he won’t?! You know the boss doesn’t like it when we screw around! If he finds out we didn’t get the money to help his project, we’re screwed! black male took a look at his blunt and held it up to offer him some. Black Male: You want some? It’ll take your mind off things. White Male: Sigh Fine, give it here. began to cloud the hanging ceiling light and some of the room. The two were sitting beside each other smoking their joints together until they heard a door shut and noticed Johnny had walked in. The white man stood up and walked over to him. White Male: JOHNNY!!! MAN, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! Johnny: Easy, Clark. I was just finding out where we can get what we need. Clark: Oh yeah? And where might that be? zoomed into Johnny’s determined face as he gave a small chuckle. Johnny: Merridale, California, baby! went black. scene moved slowly towards the right as gray-colors surrounded the room. The setting took place inside a bedroom with clothes scattered everywhere, a desk sitting right next to a bed that was filled with games, a laptop and a smartphone charging. A masculine figure was sleeping under the covers and slowly began to wake up. He rubbed his eyes, yawned and turned over to his phone to check the time. His eyes widened when he saw the time was 9:03am. Ethan: I’m late… I’m late! got up, slipped off from his bed onto the ground, and made a break for the bathroom. Ethan took a look into the mirror and realized he was wearing PJs, realizing he had forgot to put on his day clothes. He started combing his hair with one hand and brushing his teeth with other. We cut to him hopping on one foot trying to put his other leg into his jeans. He managed to slip it on and rushed over to a small kitchen to see what was in the pantry. All he could find were Strawberry Poptarts, so he grabbed them and ate them as fast as he could without choking. He chugged his cup of milk and ran to his bag to place it on his back. Ethan: a deep breath. What time is it? grabbed the phone from his pocket and saw it was 9:08am. He then put his phone back in his pocket and raised his arm up, wearing a familiar looking gadget on his wrist. Ethan: Ugh! No time to drive, but there is enough time to kick it into overdrive! tapped the sides of his gadget and a core with an hourglass symbol popped up in front of him. The symbol formed into a diamond which revealed icons were inside. He turned the dial, to reveal the icons changed shape for each turn. One figure wore headphones, another had its head on fire, another had four arms, and one was a slim, armored, reptilian-like figure. Ethan raised his arm and slammed down and a green flash surrounded the area. TRANSFORMATION: A green background with dark orbs formed around Ethan. Ethan raised his arm up, and his skin turned blue with his hands transforming into black claws. A helmet formed onto Ethan’s head and his body spun around. His head finished changing shape and his eyes lit up. He started running, and his legs sprung up into the air and grew wheels from the bottom of his toes. In a spinning background, XLR8 ran from right to left then back to right, and the transformation ended. green light flashed out of Ethan’s house. XLR8 dashed out of the house, as he increased his speed and made his way to school. We shifted to people walking around outside in the small city. A blue blur zoomed right by them and we cut to XLR8. XLR8: Oh man, I can’t believe I was almost late on the first day! I spent all summer planning this semester, and I never plan for anything! Just relax, Ethan, you’ll make it through this college in no time! increased his speed. The song ended until the next one began. we cut to a black car parking outside a building across the street. Three men walked out wearing ski-masks. They grabbed their bags that were carried with loaded weapons, and they brought them out and approached the bank armed and ready. Robber: Let’s go. cut to XLR8 who continued running at his regular pace. Then suddenly, a loud alarm went off in the background and XLR8 skidded to a halt. He turned to the direction of the noise. XLR8: Ah, what was that?! zoomed over to where he saw police cars parked by a building; the officers were shooting at robbers. The robbers were carrying their money and heavy powered weapons. Robber: It’s time we try out the new guns, boys. Robber 2: I’ll get my backpack ready. the robber’s back was a completely black and boxed-shaped backpack. One of the other robbers held a striker and started blasting at the cops. The officers hid at the bottom of their cars trying to shoot from their hiding spot. A cop ran out to try to get a point blank shot. One of the robbers grabbed their gun and shot him in the foot, causing the cop to collapse to the ground. XLR8: Aw man, I don’t have time to fight these guys! looked at the hourglass symbol on his chest and took a moment to think. XLR8 groaned impatiently and made up his mind. XLR8: Fine! I’ll make time! dashed over to the robbers to grab their attention. XLR8: Hey, dudes! Are we really gonna do the classic hero vs bank robbers thing? Robber: What the hell is that thing?! Robber 2: Who cares? Blast it! began shooting at XLR8, who rapidly started dodging the attacks by running back and forth. He struck one of the robbers with a claw punch and knocked him into the ground. Robber 2: What the hell?! sniped him from behind and went flying to the ground. The other robber noticed XLR8 was heading to his direction. He grabbed a small marble from his pocket and threw it to the ground, creating a cloud of smoke. XLR8: Huh, I didn’t know that was on the market. Well, that’s not gonna save you for long! started running in circles, creating a vortex. The smoke started lifting, as did the robber, causing him to panic. XLR8 stopped his cyclone and the robber fell to the ground. XLR8 caught him in time and set him down gently. The robber got up and took a deep sigh of relief, but to his surprise, XLR8 struck him with an uppercut and knocked him to the ground. In the background, one of the robbers started to wake up, and he grabbed his keys out of his pocket. The scene shifted back to XLR8. XLR8: Well, that wraps that up, now to hurry and get to school before… noticed his backpack was missing. XLR8: Hey! Where did my backpack go?! the background, XLR8 heard a car unlock and he turned over to see the other robber crawling his way towards it. XLR8 dashed toward him to stop him. XLR8: Oh no you don’t! struck the robber and he went flying backwards. The robber landed next to the cops. XLR8: Oh hey! There’s my backpack! ran over and strapped his backpack between his shoulders, and he zoomed over to one of the officers. XLR8: They’re all yours, officers! then left the scene, leading the cops to grab their handcuffs. The cops were both curious and confused. Cop: Who was that? Cop 2: I don’t know. Maybe some kind of cosplayer with special effects. two cops shrugged and the scene changed to XLR8 running down the streets. XLR8 then started approaching near the campus as he spotted it up ahead. XLR8: The campus! increased his speed and ran past a sign that said “Horizon Arts & Culture” which was mounted in front of the entrance. The campus was surrounded by multiple buildings with many students, tables, trees and mounted areas surrounding the area. Meanwhile, a girl with orange hair was waving by to her friends, started walking away from them. XLR8: That’s it! I think I’m going to… symbol started beeping. Oh, no-no-no-no-no! Don’t power down here, not now! beeping started getting louder. XLR8 tried to slow himself down, although it was to almost no avail due to his speed. XLR8: Come on, Come on… Come on… he could slow down completely, XLR8 changed back into Ethan in a red blur. Ethan realized he was approaching an orange haired girl, while still going fast from XLR8's momentum. Ethan: OH MAN!!!!! slowly turned to notice the scream until, in slow motion, Ethan slammed right into her. Everything returned to regular speed as the orange haired girl fell to the ground while Ethan kept rolling across the ground, until he slammed into a nearby tree. The song ended. He collapsed to the ground and went unconscious. Not long after, a small crowd formed around the orange haired girl as she slowly sat up, rubbing her shoulder. Alice: Agh, what… hit me? turned over to see an unconscious Ethan laying in the grass. Alice: That guy… Gasp Is he okay? ran over towards the unconscious Ethan. Ethan slowly began to open his eyes as all he saw was a blurry face covering the sun, and all he heard was ringing in his ears. Everything then cleared up, letting him see '' ''Alice staring at him, with the sunlight shining behind her and the leaves on the tree. The ringing slowly stopped, letting her voice be heard. Alice: Hey, say something, are you ok? Ethan: Yeah… tried to sit up Agh… rubbed a bump on his head in pain. Alice: Don’t force yourself. Ethan: Agh, my class… am I late? Alice: Well, it’s 9:25, if that helps with your answer. Ethan: up That’s good at least... bruise began to hurt once more and started covering his forehead in pain. Alice: Careful! Anyways, I think you’re the one who owes me an apology… confused, took a look at Alice and saw she was holding her side. Ethan: Ah, I’m so sorry! Alice: It’s fine. But here, I might have some pain medicine in my bag that would help. grabbed a few pills from her bag and handed them to him. Ethan: Thanks. But uh, isn’t it kinda hard to swallow without water? Alice: Sigh Here. also handed him a smartwater. Ethan swallowed the pills and drank the water. Ethan: Thank you. stood up and grabbed his bag. Ethan: But yeah, I’m still sorry about what happened. Alice: That’s okay, don’t worry about it. But how were you going that fast anyway? Ethan: Long story, I’ll tell you about it later. Right now, I really gotta get to class. Alice: That’s fine. Just asking out of curiosity, what class do you have? Ethan: Uh, History of Arts. Alice: Hey, I have that too! That's my next class actually! Ethan: Cool! Uh, since we have a class together, and since I kinda feel bad for bumping into ya earlier… Do you maybe wanna walk to class together? Alice: Sure. Although, you’ll have to do a lot better than that if you want to make up to me. past him. Ethan: Aw, really?! Like what? Alice: You’ll see... Ethan: Oh come on! laughed as the two started walking to class together as we zoom out into the view of one of Horizon’s buildings. The music ended. ---- scene proceeded to move into one of the humanities buildings where the professor arrived into the room as students began to take their seats. Professor Meechum: Good morning, students! I hope you are all ready to begin the new semester. But for those who are just starting this year, welcome! My name is Professor Meechum and I welcome you to... THE HISTORY OF- Ethan and Alice entered the room with the professor taking to notice. Professor Meechum: Arts… turned to the two. Alice: Sorry, professor. Profesor Meechum: It's fine, it's only normal to be late on the first day... Take your seats. and Alice grabbed the nearest seats they could find and sat to the very right, their left, of the class. Professor Meechum continued to speak as they did so. Professor Meechum: Now, as I was saying... WELCOME TO THE HISTORY OF ARTS! And here we’ll… Professor’s talking began to fade as an African American girl, who sat next to Alice, spoke to her. Nikki: So, what took you two? the lower row, an African American male and Ethan were sitting in front of them. Ethan: I crashed right into her, then into a tree. Hannibal: Dang, man. How the hell’d you do that? Ethan: Hard to say. Nikki: Come on, like it’s really that complicated for you to tell us. Alice: Besides, you were the one who ran into me earlier. Even I couldn’t tell what happened back there. Ethan: Well… I’ll tell you about it later. Hannibal: Alright, then. appeared tense as his shoulders stuck up and took a short deep breath. Hannibal took a notice to this, as well as noticing Alice focusing hard. Hannibal: You two first years? Ethan and Alice nodded for their response. Hannibal: Don’t worry, I’m a second year. Just relax, this college ain’t too complicated. Nikki: Complicated? Hardly. Alice: It’s really that easy? Nikki: Well, it’s not that easy, but it’s pretty simple once you get to know your way around. Ethan: Well, that’s a relief. Professor Meechum: Alright, students, you will each receive your mandatory syllabus. I would highly advise for you to take notes on this, they may appear on a surprise test later this week. Ethan: himself. Ho boy… turned over to his backpack, which he had set aside from him. Ethan turned over to notice it was shinier than usual, he opened his zipper and realized nothing was in there. Ethan (Thoughts): WHAT?! face turned tense. Dammit…. I was sure I put all my notebooks in here last night. Wait… eyes widened. My textbooks aren’t in here either?! What the hell?! Wait a minute…. flashed back to XLR8 fighting the robbers outside the store. In slow motion we see XLR8 grab one of the robber’s backpacks. Ethan (Thoughts): My backpack… Did I accidentally grab the other backpack at the crime scene?! Are you kidding me?! called out for Ethan, and he turned over, taking a notice. Hannibal: Hey, kid! You gonna grab one or not? Ethan: Uh… yeah! Thanks. grabbed the syllabus and turned over to where Professor Meechum was speaking in the background. Other students were either asleep, taking notes, or (rarely) paying close attention, but Ethan was not any of them. He was so worried about his missing backpack, he continued to zone once more, thinking to himself. Ethan (Thoughts): Dammit, I’m gonna have to search the crime scene the second I get out of class. Wait a minute, I’m not gonna have that kind of time. Even if I use XLR8 again, I can’t tamper with the evidence, the cops will know somebody messed with it. Plus, what are the chances this damn thing is going to give me the right alien anyway? Nikki: Hey, by any chance when do you all get out, or at least go on break? Alice: Well I’m here every day ‘till Friday. On Monday and Wednesdays I have classes from 8 to 12:40 then I have another one at 3:45. Then on Tuesday and Thursdays I go from about 11 to 2. Nikki: Me too, girl! Only I’m done after 12:40 and I screw around for the rest of the day. What about you two? Hannibal: Well, I’m around from about now till 12:40, but my busier days are Tuesdays and Thursdays. One class at 8 and then my other class from 12:55 to 3:45. 3-hour classes... Shivers Alice: What about you, Ethan? Ethan: I guess based off coincidence, I have classes from now to 12:40 and then two on Tuesday and Thursday from 8 to 11am. Alice: Nice, we all have the same breaks together! Nikki: We should definitely hang out when we get out of our next class! Alice: Sure! smile My name’s Alice by the way. Nikki: Nikki, and the guy speaking below me is Hannibal. We’ve been to school with each other since the 7th grade. Hannibal: Pleasure’s all mine. Hey, kid? Ethan was listening to the others, he was still panicking in his mind. Ethan (Thoughts): (Joseph Joestar Voice) OH MY GOD!!! shook his head and responded to Hannibal swiftly but calmly. Ethan: Yeah? Hannibal: What did she say your name was? Ethan: Oh, it’s Ethan. Hannibal: Ethan... Man, I don’t hear names like that often around here, at least not in this school. Whaddya say you get together with us after our next class? Ethan: Yeah, dude. I’m in. Nikki: Nice. Alice: That way you get to tell us how you ran into me earlier. Ethan: chuckle. Haha… yeah…. Ethan (Thoughts): They're really nice and all. Hell, I can’t say no to them. After all, no one’s really been this nice to me back in my other schools. But dammit, I’m in a screwed situation here! What if the cops somehow find my name in the textbooks? I’m gonna get in so much shit if that’s the situation! Well, I’m gonna have to play along with this backpack for now and see if I can turn this into the police later, maybe even try to take back my backpack. I’m just gonna have to wait it out. ends scene then shifted to a minor montage as the class proceeded. Ethan ended up sharing a textbook with Hannibal as they read a piece, while Alice and Nikki made conversation in the background. Students had their hands raised for questions and the Professor started writing down a few notes. We shifted to the group leaving class as they made their ways. Coincidentally, Ethan and Hannibal shared one of the same classes as the two hung together for their next class with Ethan making a nervous laugh. Only eleven people were in the classroom as some others began digital designing. We then cut to Ethan stepping outside free from class, taking a deep breath. Ethan: Man, thought that class would never end. Hannibal: Hahaha, I feel ya. Just think if I had signed up for another class after this. Ethan: I’d freaking end myself, right here and now. made a small laugh as Nikki and Alice walked up to them. Nikki: Hey, guys. Hannibal: Hey, how did your classes go? Nikki: Intro to Dance was exhausting, at least we don’t have lab ‘til Friday. Then I have to be here for a whole three hours. Hannibal: That sucks. Ethan: What about you, Alice? Alice: Detail & Design was something. We basically have to look at art half the time while the other half we design it to our fullest. Ethan: I have to take that next semester… Hope it’s not too bad. Nikki: What about you two? Ethan: Horrified I've never felt more of a vampire in my life. Hannibal: Yeah, while the subject was great, the class is crazy dull. In fact it’s just so dark in there, it’s like you stepped out of a horror movie. Ethan: Yeah, even the teacher looked like he was Frankenstein’s monster. But other than that, it was pretty alright. onto Hannibal ''Thank god you're here. '''Hannibal': Appreciate it. arrived into a room. '' '' Hannibal: We’re here. The campus cafeteria. arrived at a large sector where both the outside and inside looked exactly like a miniature food court. Inside, there were countertop food warmers, countertop dispensers, microwaves, shelves filled with snacks, candies, gum, and refrigerators carrying all kinds of drinks. There were also two registers and an opened shack that allowed the customers to watch the chefs cook their food. Seats were everywhere, and there were tables with umbrellas outside. There was a food truck standing on the side. Nikki noticed Ethan’s jaw was wide open and turned to him. Nikki: You can close your jaw now. You’re letting all the flies in. Ethan: AH! Nikki: Kidding! But crazy, right? Ethan: More like… amazing! spotted a plate holding two pieces of pepperoni pizza. Ethan: Well, I definitely know what I’m grabbing! ran off toward the pizza's location. But before he can grab a plate, he accidentally ran into someone, again. This time, the person’s plate slammed right into their shirt. Ethan: AH! I’m so sorry! Terence: Agh! Look at what you did! Do you know how much money I had to pay for that? tried to grabbed the quickest napkins he could find to help him clean up the mess. Terence: Don’t even bother! Ethan back. Ugh! I’ll just go grab something from the vending machine… left with his other friends behind Ethan. Nikki: Dang, you are running into all kinds of people today. Ethan: Heh… yeah, I didn’t exactly see him coming either. Hannibal: Don’t worry about it. Besides, you’ll probably never see him again anyway. sighed and grabbed the plate holding the pieces of pizza. The scene then changed to Ethan eating the slice of pizza. Hannibal: Well? Ethan: Holy crap, this thing’s amazing! eyes were sparkling. Hannibal: Yeah, this place serves almost the best food in town. Nikki: Yeah, aside from that other place. Alice: What other place? Nikki: Some busy restaurant that just opened up here. We definitely have to go there sometime! Alice: Sounds great! Hannibal: So, I’m gonna put you on the spot here, E. What are you majoring in? made a confused face as his whole mouth was stuffed with pizza. Nikki gave him a funny look. Nikki: He means, what are you going to Horizons for? Ethan: Oh. Swallows I’m going to create the next generation of cartoons! I wanna create a whole universe made of characters, full of plot, progression, and development. Whether it’s designing, writing or voice acting them, that’s my dream! Hannibal: Then it looks like we’re going into the same field then. Ethan: Really? Sweet! Hannibal: Although, I’m going into the more technical department, making sure all the work is laid out and pieced together. Ethan: So like editing? Hannibal: That, and I’m also working into storyboard art too. I'm also minoring in mechanics, but that's just something I brushing off to the side for. Ethan: Nice! So what about you two? Nikki: Well, ever since I was 5, I always wanted to become a world famous ballet dancer. I used to go to perform in recitals. Now, I’m here to improve my skills and hopefully find a job after college, I’m also enrolled in theater so that helps a lot. In fact, Hannibal here has been helping me since we were little. Hannibal: I mean come on, who else is going to help you and cheer you on? Ethan: Great! What about you, Alice? Alice: I haven’t really decided yet. I’m only going here because I have a real passion for art. I’m just trying to figure things out, ya know? Nikki: Don’t worry, shugs. You’ll figure it out in no time. It took me awhile before figuring out where I wanted to go. Hannibal: Hell, it took me a few years just to afford to go here. Nikki: So, no sweat. You got all the time in the world. Alice: That really means a lot, thanks. smiled as the group continued onward with their conversation. However, his eyes glanced over to his backpack, with his face becoming worried. He took a look at his watch, with the hourglass symbol shining in front of him, then looked back up. Ethan: Hey guys, I have to check something. I’ll be right back. grabbed his backpack and left the seats. Hannibal: Okay, dude! But if you don’t make it back, I will eat the rest of that pizza! Ethan: Shouting: Like hell you will! noticed him leave in a hurry and gave a worried look. Meanwhile, Ethan looked around to notice nobody was around. He hid behind a tree and began to search the backpack. Ethan: Come on, there’s gotta be something those robber guys were hiding… There’s no way any old robber would just leave their bags empty handed without… found something inside, and took it out. He noticed a strange remote with only a couple buttons on its system. Ethan: A remote? Why would somebody go out of their way just to steal some TV remote? Nobody watches TV anymore… Well, I do. But for others, not as much as they used to. Ethan was taking a quick peek at the remote, somebody approached him from behind. Alice: Hey, Ethan. Ethan: AH! jumped then turned around as he hide the remote. He noticed Alice was standing in front of him. With his other hand he grabbed his chest, and took small breaths. Ethan: You scared the crap out of me! Alice: Laughs Sorry. Look, just, I wanted to ask you something. After all this time we’ve spent together today, you still haven’t answered why or how you ran into me. Ethan: I just wasn't paying attention, that’s all. Alice: Really? Because you looked like you were going as fast as what, one hundred miles per hour? You were literally airborne. Ethan: I mean I tripped, then fell- Alice: From a long distance? Ethan, nobody just drops from the sky and goes flying into someone. Ethan: I wasn’t technically in the sky… stepped towards Ethan, and he took a few steps back, holding onto the remote as tightly as possible. Alice: Just be honest with me, Ethan. You and I are both new to this school, and if you really wanna start the school year with someone hating you, then… Ethan: Look, Alice, it’s not that I don’t want to explain it to you, it’s just… Alice: Just what Ethan? stopped moving but accidentally pressed a switch on his remote. Ethan: It’s just that if I told you, you wouldn’t believe me. Alice: Oh really? Try me! backpack started glowing red. Ethan took notice to this and became panicked. Ethan: Uh… Alice? Alice: What? pointed over, and Alice turned around with the backpack transforming into metal, which levitating into the air as it started transforming. Alice: What’s happening to your backpack? started growing giant metallic arms and legs. From its chest a metallic cockpit grew out, shining to the reflection of the sunlight. The tree snapped and collapse into the ground. We zoomed out to see a 30 foot tall automated robot towering over the two. Ethan and Alice take a few steps back as Ethan responded back to Alice’s question. Ethan: I don’t know, but that's one thing we should definitely get an answer to... ---- Alice: Ethan… what is that thing? Ethan: That is what I’m trying to find out. approached the robot. Alice: Ethan! Ethan: No, it’s okay. started touching one of the boots. Ethan: I think this belongs to one of the robbers who… robot kicked Ethan and sent him flying into the air. Alice: ETHAN! went flying into the bushes. He spat out blood and wiped it off his mouth. He then took a look at the watch. Ethan: Show time… looked up at the robot, terrified. The robot took aim at Alice and launched its fist at her. Alice screamed and jumped out of the way as the robot punched a hole in the ground. The robot moved its fist up and started approaching closer to the other students. The robot took a look around and started scanning the area. It spotted a few students sitting at a table where one student started lifting up his wallet, who was ready to pay. The robot moved its arm up and its hands transformed into a cannon. The scene quickly moved back to Hannibal and Nikki. Hannibal: You know, Ethan and Alice are sure taking their time. You think they’re getting it on? gave him a smug face, but then noticed the giant robot in the background. Nikki': No, but I think that’s why! Duck! grabbed Hannibal and the two ducked to the ground. Meanwhile, the robot started firing its bullets. The other students started evacuating the area or ducked for cover. The robot started looking around and found no trace of any human activity as smoke started to cloud the area, until suddenly, it spotted Ethan walking his way toward it. The smoke cloud cleared the area. Alice started coughing as she wiped some of the fog away and noticed Ethan was standing in front of the robot. Ethan: Alright, tin can, you may have played your own tricks against people, even me, I give you that. But I’ve got some tricks up my sleeve too... popped up the core of the watch and dialed up an icon that looked like a figure with two shards on his shoulders and a floating head. He raised his arm up. Ethan: ...about ten of them! gave him a confused look, then we zoom to Ethan, giving the robot an intimidating look and slammed down on the watch; It created a green flash of light, which blinded the screen. TRANSFORMATION: Magnets started forming around Ethan’s hand to where it transformed into a claw. Then magnets spun around him, surrounding his body in armor covered in lodestone. We zoom to his shoulders where spikes grew out of them, then zoom into his head as metal surrounded his head and his eyes flashing green. Then everything zooms out as Lodestar creates a stance and the background clears behind him. took a gasp while the robot aimed it’s cannon at Lodestar. Lodestar: Alright, big guy! Let’s see if you can handle my magnetic personality! robot fired at Lodestar and he used his arms to block for cover as bullets started reflecting off him. Some bullets made it into Lodestar’s crust but they fell off him which lead holes in his chest. To Lodestar’s surprise, his magnets started forming around the holes of his body, regenerating his body back to normal. Lodestar: What can I say? My magnets have a mind of their own. Let’s see if yours do! paused a few seconds. Lodestar: Wait, that was bad. But whatever! aimed his arms out and his claws launched magnetic waves, which started detaching one of the robot’s arms. It fell to the ground as its arm short circuited. Lodestar: Hah! robot stood and aimed at Lodestar. Its chest opened up and a laser projector came out of it. It started glowing red. Lodestar: Uh oh. fired a large laser, which threw Lodestar back into a group of trees. A small cloud of dust appeared, and as it began to fade away, Lodestar rubbed his head. A branch then fell on the top of his head. Lodestar: Ow! rubbed his head again. Lodestar then took a gasp as he saw a tree snapping over a couple laying nearby. The tree began falling towards the two screaming students, shutting their eyes and holding onto each other. However, everything stopped and the two looked up, seeing a few tables holding onto the branch. Lodestar tried increasing the tables’ magnetic fields’ mass. Lodestar: Go, now! couple screamed and ran away. Lodestar then threw the tables and the tree fell to the ground. The robot started approaching Lodestar, charging its projector up to fire another blast. Lodestar: Alright, you’ve caused enough damage to the campus! Time I shut you down! used his entire torso and arms to launch a bigger magnetic wave. The robot started short circuiting and began to collapse. Lodestar began struggling. Lodestar: Come on… Come on… pushed his magnetic waves and the robot started shaking. Its cockpit and projector stopped glowing and its full body collapsed to the ground, shutting itself off. Lodestar took a few deep breaths, as the music ended. He looked at the watch, and turned to the other college students who saw the outside cafeteria and area was damaged filled with potholes, damaged tables and trees. Lodestar stood back up and turned to the damage. Lodestar: I have a little power, might as well clean things up. aimed his arms out and blasted more magnetic waves. He set the tables and umbrellas back in place. Lodestar grabbed shoveling equipment and started closing the potholes. Lodestar turned over and shot another magnetic blasts. He used the empty poles on the ground to create his own lifting sling and started moving the trees to the side where people could freely move on the sidewalks. Lodestar turned over, with his claws around his waist. Everybody started cheering for him, with their fists in the air. Crowd: WOOO!!! smiled. He created a magnetic blast off the ground and propelled away from the area. Lodestar then hid to the side of the college and fell to the ground on his knees, exhausted. The hourglass symbol started beeping and flashing red. Lodestar changed back into Ethan in a flash, then took deep breaths. Ethan: Man, I never had to use all that power before... Alice: I can tell. Ethan’s surprise he saw Alice standing above him with her arms crossed. Ethan: Alice… breath. Alice: So this is what you didn’t want to tell me. That what, you’re a superhero? Ethan: Yeah… I guess… breath You can put it… breath like that… gave him a serious look and Ethan looked down. Ethan: I’m… sorry... Ethan's surprise, Alice began to burst with a small chuckle. Ethan looked up to notice that she was smiling as she gave him her hand. Alice: You big idiot. widened his eyes. With the sun reflecting between the two of them, Ethan grabbed her hand and she helped him stand up. Ethan almost tripped and Alice caught him. Alice: Careful. Ethan: Thanks… So you really forgive me? Alice: I can’t say that you’re forgiven yet. After all, you did try to keep something from me. Ethan: That and I used a speedster to get to school, then I powered down and went flying right into you. Alice: That explains why I still have the headache. Ethan: Sorry. Alice: Look, before I can forgive you… I deserve an explanation to… all this. Ethan: Alright, but not here… grabbed her hand and started pulling her for the two of them to start running. Ethan: Come on! Alice: Hey! What are you doing? started running up the hill to the streets as everything zoomed up to the sky. Ethan: We’re heading over to my place! Alice: But, my class! Ethan: Oh don’t worry about it, it’s the first day! Alice: Ethan! Ethan: Besides, I’m pretty sure they cancelled after that robot attack, right? shifted to nightfall as we switch to the Merridale’s Town Jail. Inside,Jonathan, Clark and Oshin were sitting inside a cell. The doors opened with another man waiting in front of them. The scene changed back at a warehouse to the group being thrown into the ground. The black male who sat to the side, took a look at them. Black Male: Damn, I really don’t wanna be you guys right now. large Asian man started walking towards them from the shadows. Large Asian Man: What is the meaning of this? Clark: Gi-Kwan. I can explain… Johnny here said we could confiscate some weapons down in Merridale. Gi-Kwan: Oh he did… did he? Oh Alex! stood out from the shadows and he smacked Jonathan with a large piece of lumber with a nail through it, he screamed as blood splattered on the ground. Gi-Kwan: Not only did you fail your missions and allow yourselves caught, which would’ve ruined our entire operation! took a deep breath. You, Clark, also lost one of our weaponizing model suit backpacks! Clark: It wasn’t me… Gi-Kwan: Oh? It wasn’t you…? signaled Alex, who smacked Clark with the nailed plank, leading to a much louder scream. Gi-Kwan: We saw the evidence, you let that speedy tweety take your backpack and then it was all over the news that some giant metal man destroyed our suit! What’s worse is you’re a liar, a snitch… and a bitch, and we can’t allow those here in our operation. At least not a snitch bitch. Clark: Please… I can do better… I can… Gi-Kwan: Too late for words, Clark, we cannot let lower class peasants like you stop me from righting what’s wrong with the world. You would only just get in the way. Clark: I BEG YOU, PLEASE! DON’T KILL ME! Gi-Kwan: Oh geez, this is why you’re a snitch bitch, you never learn when to shut up. signals Alex and he continues to smack him with the nailed wood. Clark continues to scream over and over again. Jonathan and Oshin react in horror as blood is splattered everywhere on the ground until suddenly, he stopped. Gi-Kwan: Get rid of that body, and Oshin, clean this mess. started walking to a heavy machine that was under construction. Gi-Kwan: We have work to do… faded into black. ED: Major Events *A group of henchman rob a weapon's store. *Ethan begins his first day at Horizons. *XLR8 and Lodestar make their watch debuts. *Ethan meets Alice, Hannibal, Terence, and Nikki, and befriends Alice, Hannibal and Nikki. *Alice discovers Ethan's secret, and demands to tell her everything in order to trust him again. *The henchman are revealed to be working for a terrorist named Gi-Kwan. Characters *Ethan Wellington (first appearance) *Alice Lucinda (first appearance) *Nikki Beecher (first appearance) *Hannibal Lincoln (first appearance) *Terence Ramon (first appearance) *Professor Meechum (first appearance) 'Villains' *Mechadroid *Gi-Kwan 'Gi-Kwan's Group' *Jonathan *Clark *Oshin *Tobias *Alex Aliens Used *XLR8 (first appearance) *Lodestar (first appearance) Allusions *The voice that pops out "Oh My God!" is Joseph Joestar's from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. *Various Pokemon Themes were used in this episode **Secret Sword 2 **Th-The Horn! Trivia *A lot went into this episode when EBOmnitrix first started writing the episode. There were numerous script edits and last minute checks to be sure this episode went right. *Don't Call Me in the Morning, by Josh Fix is used as the episode's opening. **This song was used in the school montage in Ben 10: Race Against Time. Category:Episodes Category:TV-14 Category:Season 1